


Арахнофобия

by Shell_dare



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alcohol, Arachnophobia, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Написано по заявке: У Шульдиха арахнофобия - в частности боязнь пауков. Они на задании вынуждены скрываться в старом доме, где полно всяких тварей. Кроуфорд случайно узнаёт о его слабости и не смотря на то, что днём непреклонен и не идёт на уступки, чтобы снять отель, ночью забирает телепата к себе и всячески пытается отвлечь.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Kudos: 2





	Арахнофобия

– Кроуфорд, объясни-ка мне, почему мы должны торчать в этой развалюхе вместо того, чтобы снять нормальный отель? – недовольно поинтересовался Шульдих, ногой отпихивая подальше картонную коробку, наполненную бумагами. В старом доме, предназначенном под снос, им предстояло провести две ночи, что телепата ни разу не радовало. – Тут же наверняка полно всяких тварей!

– Да потому, солнце наше рыжее, что контрабандисты не будут встречаться в ближайшем мотеле, а предпочтут более укромное место. И у меня было видение. 

– Вот вечно ты со своими видениями, – прохныкал рыжик, обиженно отворачиваясь от лидера. – Могли бы просто прийти сюда к сроку.

– Это приказ, а приказы не обсуждаются, – блеснул очками Оракул.

Наги с Фарфарелло сидели рядышком на старом диванчике и чинно внимали начальственной беседе. 

– Но тут полно паутины. Наверняка и пауки есть. 

– Уберешь, – отрезал Кроуфорд, теряя интерес к разговору.

– Но… Ну и ладно! – немец отвернулся, надувшись. И узрел прямо у себя перед носом здоровенного паука.

Взвизгнув по-девчоночьи, телепат вцепился в находившегося ближе всех Оракула.

– Брэээд… Там п-паук…

– Ну и что? 

– Я б-боюсь, – тихо прошептал рыжий. 

– Боже, Шульдих! Это всего лишь маленький паучок, он тебя не съест. 

– Брэд, давай пойдем в отель. Пожалуйста. Я буду все время следить за этой развалюхой, сюда даже мышь незамеченной не проберется.

– Шульдих. Ты уже большой мальчик. Учись бороться со своими страхами. 

Немец обиженно надулся, но стоило ему узреть еще одного паука, с криком отпрыгнул в сторону. Сверкнул глазами в сторону насмешливо улыбнувшегося Наги. И ушел в самый дальний угол (предварительно убедившись в отсутствии там даже намеков на паутину).

«Брэд, – мысленно обратился он к Оракулу. – А может, все-таки мотель? Ну что нам тут столько времени делать?»

«Видение было очень расплывчатым, я не знаю точно, когда они здесь появятся. Придется потерпеть неудобства» 

Темнело. Старый дом поскрипывал и покряхтывал, угрожая обрушиться от малейшего дуновения ветра. Шульдих четвертый час сидел в своем углу, настороженно следя за подкрадывающимся к нему паучком. 

– Шульдих, – Кроуфорд подошел к нему, аккуратно переступая через коробки и мусор. – Пойдем на второй этаж. 

– Зачем?

– Там нет пауков, я проверил. Пошли, – решительно наклонившись, пророк подцепил немца за воротник, резво поставив на ноги. 

Пройдя следом за Кроуфордом несколько скрипящих ступенек, Шульдих оказался в расчищенной комнатке, освещаемой несколькими свечами. 

– Я тебе не какая-нибудь чертова принцесса, чтобы меня можно было купить такой дешевой романтикой, Кроуфорд, – недовольно проворчал немец, хотя на самом деле ему было приятно. И паутины по углам не видно, что тоже немалый плюс. 

Потыкав ногой ближайшую коробку и убедившись, что пауков по-прежнему нет, Шульдих опустил на нее пятую точку, пытаясь прощупать Оракула на предмет его дальнейших действий. Впрочем, как всегда безуспешно. 

Между тем, указанный Оракул выдвинул из темного угла переносной холодильник, достав из него бутылку шампанского и упаковку дорогого мороженого. Узнав свою любимую марку, немец с подозрением воззрился на лидера. 

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Маленький профессиональный секрет. Так ты будешь есть или нет?

– Знаешь, Кроуфорд… А ты неплохой мужик, – слегка захмелевший Шульдих начал смотреть на мир позитивнее. – Но видения твои – дерьмо полное. 

– А ты симпатичный, – отстраненно отметил пророк, разливая по бокалам вторую бутылку. 

– Только тварей всяких боюсь. 

– Это единственное, чего ты боишься?

– Думаю, да, – тихонько прошептал немец, подбираясь поближе… 

Заглянувший за чем-то Наги оценил перспективу жестокой мигрени, пообещанную Шульдихом, и тихонько прикрыл дверь.


End file.
